


Rock n Roll and No Sleep

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, small smut mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung, the best singer in NCT U’s choir club, needs his regular 8 hours of sleep in order to perform. So why is his stupid neighbour ALWAYS practicing electric guitar at 2am?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so imagined Jaehyun as a rock star and it was so fucking hot I had to make a fic out of it. Also John Mayer is my fave ^^ cross-posted on AFF

                Doyoung writhed around in bed, grabbing his pillow and clamping it down on his own ears, trying to shut out that awful screeching sound from next door. He lifted his head to check his bedside table and groaned when he saw the numbers 02:30 on the clock.

                “For fuck’s sake.” He grumbled, flipping the covers off him and putting on his favourite bunny slippers (which Ten always made fun of him for) and stomped out of his room. Ten, his roommate and asshole best friend was busy watching a movie when he saw Doyoung stomp out and heading to the door.

                “Doyoung? Where are you going?”

                “To tell whoever the fuck it is next door to shut up. I need sleep.”

                “You can’t seriously be going out there in your pajamas!”

                “Try me.” Doyoung slammed the door behind him and knocked on the door next to his. Another door opened down the hall and two boys ran out, half naked with red paint and screaming at each other.

                “COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!”

                “OVER MY DEAD BODY!!”

                “YOU GET YOUR JAPANESE ASS BACK HERE!” Doyoung recognised one of them as Ji Hansol, the Dance Major and he must be chasing his Japanese boyfriend Nakamoto Yuta again. Yuta screeched as he ran past Doyoung and down the stairs again. Doyoung couldn’t decide if Hansol was really mad or they were just playing.

                Yeah, the Arts Faculty of NCT U was weird.

                “Excuse me? Excuse me!” Doyoung rapped his knuckled against the door and a scrawny boy opened up. He had a set of drumsticks in his hand.

                “Yes?”

                “I’m sorry to bother you-actually I’m not-but I just want you to know that it’s two thirty in the morning and some people need to sleep.”

                “Oh? Like who?” the boy asked.

                “Me. I need to sleep.”

                “And who are you?”

                “You mean you don’t know?” Doyoung scoffed loudly. “I’m Kim Doyoung, the star of the choir club. Lead tenor and all that?”

                “Oh. Nice to meet you I’m Mark.” The boy smiled, extending a warm hand. He retracted it back when he saw that Doyoung was glaring at him.

                “You see, in order for my perfect voice to function and create beautiful music that would shudder your soul, I need my sleep and _you_ ,” Doyoung poked Mark in the shoulder. “And whoever it is that won’t shut that confounding noise is disturbing me.”

                “It’s Money for Nothing.”

                “Money for Nothing is playing the noise?”

                “No,” Mark laughed loudly. “My roommate and I are _playing_ Money for Nothing. We’re rehearsing for Battle of the Bands next month.”

                “Oh.” That made sense. Mark and his roommate must be part of NCT Rock. Doyoung never listened to rock music (he thought it was _beneath_ him) so he never paid attention to the university’s rock band. In fact, he really didn’t pay attention to anything apart from himself.

                “Doesn’t matter. I think it would be best for all of us if you just call it a day.” Doyoung waved his hand around as if he was swatting a fly.

                “Okay. Sorry to disturb you.”

                “Don’t mention it. Please.” Doyoung walked back to his dorm and closed the door. He waited for a few seconds, and breathed in deeply. Finally, peace.

                “So you got them to turn off the music eh?” Ten said.

                “Yeah. Good riddance. Who knows what kind of screeching banshee music they are playing anyways?”

                “It’s called rock Doyoung, and you ought to try it sometimes. Johnny got me to listen to all his old rock albums and some of them are awesome.”

                “It’s just like you to do anything to get in Johnny’s pants anyways.”

                Ten nearly tossed his laptop at his son-of-bitch best friend, who merely shut the door behind him and fell back on the bed in deep slumber.

***********************

                The next day Ten, Johnny and Doyoung met up for lunch after class. Just as they were exiting the cafeteria, they saw a buzz of people crowding around the signboards, all chatting loudly and pointing at something.

                “What’s going on?” Doyoung asked.

                “It’s the Battle of the Bands next month.” Johnny answered. “They started selling tickets to the event and everyone has been trying to get tickets for it.”

                “What’s the fuss? It’s just a bunch of bands coming together to play screamo music.” Doyoung shrugged.

                “It’s not _screamo_ music it’s _rock_.” Ten rolled his eyes. “Just because you think it’s lame doesn’t mean everybody else does.”

                “Well I’m sure it won’t be as successful as my choir concert.” Doyoung grinned. “Remember I am the star of the show.”

                “It was not _your_ concert it was the club’s concert and you were not the only star. Wendy and Donghyuck were the headliners too.” Ten groaned.

                “But you must admit, I am a star indeed.”

                “Yeah, the star of I-Think-the-World-Revolves-Around-Me Production.” Ten mocked, pulling a face and walking funny before earning a swift kick in the ass.

                “You know Doyoung, you really should come with us to see Battle of the Bands.” Johnny pulled Ten to his side. “It’s still music all the same. There’s free food, an after-party afterwards and lots of hot people.”

                “How did you get tickets for the show?” Doyoung asked.

                “I’m head of the audio and lighting department. They gave me two tickets.” Johnny wrapped an arm around Ten and kissed the top of his head. “And you know I’m taking my bae.”

                “And you expect me to trail around after you guys like a pathetic looking third wheel? Hell no. Kim Doyoung does not play third wheel.” Doyoung scoffed loudly at the idea. He waved goodbye to his friends before heading off to band practice.

                Kim Doyoung, the prince of pop, going to a rock concert? As if.

*************************

                “For the love of all that is Holy would you all just FUCKING SHUT UP!!!!” Doyoung screamed into his pillow for the millionth time that night. He spent all night tossing and turning, knocking the walls repeatedly until Ten came into his room.

                “What’s wrong Doyoung?”

                “Do you not hear the MONSTROSITY that is coming from next door?!?!?” Doyoung’s hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and his blanket strewn to the side.

                “No.” Ten answered.

                “How could you not?! I swear even people in India could hear this! What were you doing, plugging your head down the toilet?”

                “Hey Doyoung.”

                “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Doyoung groaned when he saw Johnny behind Ten, half naked and only in his boxers. It then struck him that Ten was also not wearing a shirt and that his lips were _way_ pinker than usual. “Don’t tell me you were making out to the sound of 100 trash cans being ran over by an army tank.”

                “Hey, this is a Rolling Stones classic called Brown Sugar. Which coincidentally is about the things Ten and I like to…”

                “Unless you are going to fly me to Paris and put me in a five-star hotel with my own butler and champagne then please shut up I don’t want to know about you fucking my best friend.” Doyoung got off the bed, his feet in the bunny slippers and pushed past his two friends.

                “Doyoung wait!” it was too late. Doyoung was making his way next door. He knocked against the door and turned his head to see Hansol giving Yuta a piggy back. Yuta was dead asleep on top of Hansol, his arms laying limply on his sides.

                “Hey Doyoung.” Hansol greeted.

                “Hey there. Late theatre practice?”

                “Yeah. Yuta was knocked out in the car.” Hansol shifted a little, making sure not to disturb his sleeping lover. “Whoever is inside is making a lot of noise eh?”

                “You tell me. How can you stand here and listen to this?”

                “I don’t. I usually plug in my headphones to sleep, and Yuta here can sleep through an earthquake.”

                “Lucky you.” Doyoung knocked the door again. “Hello!!!”

                “Yes?”

                “Listen here I don’t care who you…” Doyoung was about to run his mouth off with a string of profanities when he came face to face, or rather face to naked chest, with a tall man and a snake tattoo around his left arm. He was holding his electric guitar in his left arm, while his right hand was on the doorknob. Doyoung’s eyes forced themselves off the naked chest and to the man’s face.

                “You must be Doyoung.” The young man had dark brown hair, his fringes coming just below his eyebrows and parted on the right side. He had deep eyes, a naughty smirk across his face that highlighted two small dimples on each cheek. In other words, he was drop dead gorgeous. And half naked. With a tattoo. And half naked. He plays guitar too. And half naked.

                “So you know me?” Doyoung nearly coughed out.

                “Yeah, Mark told me about you last night.”

                “Good, so can you please check with him again what it was I said so that I can go back to sleep.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, crossing his arms to feign annoyance and his eyes slowly travelled down to his chest. _God damn it!_

                “He told me what a whiny bitch you were too.”

                “Excuse me?!?!” Doyoung’s eyes shot up. “I have every right to be!! I’m the best singer in campus while you…you…”

                “I’m Jung Jaehyun. Lead guitarist and vocalist for NCT Rock.”

                “Yeah, okay.” Doyoung rubbed the temples of his head. “Just…just keep it down will you?”

                “Only if you ask nicely.”

                “Who said I was asking?”

                “Fine,” Jaehyun shrugged. “Hey Mark! Let’s take it from the top!”

                “Oh god no!!” Doyoung pushed against the door to stop it from closing, his head just peeking out of the door and just centimetres away from Jaehyun’s right nipple. _Wow he smells of lavender._

_Okay that was creepy._

                “Can you turn the music down?” he asked.

                “What’s the magic word?” Jaehyun grinned, the right side of his lip higher than the other.

                “I’m guessing it’s not _do it or I’ll slap you_?”

                “Hey Mark…”

                “Please!!” Doyoung pleaded, his body pushing against the door. “I need my sleep please…” he was almost crying from all the begging he was doing.

                “Fine, but only because you look pretty desperate right now.” Jaehyun laughed. “Plus you’re smelling my nipple.”

                “You piece of…” and just like that Jaehyun slammed the door back in Doyoung’s face before he could say anything, but he got what he wanted. There were no more sounds coming out of the room.

                “Is everything okay?” Ten asked Doyoung. “Why do you look so flushed?”

                “I…I don’t know.” Doyoung ran into his room and locked the door.

                “Well, that’s a first. Doyoung with nothing to say.” Johnny laughed.

*************************

                Doyoung was furious the next day. He had never, and I mean never, been ridiculed by anyone in that manner before. He was so embarrassed whenever he replayed the event of the night before, his face so close to Jaehyun’s bare chest and the fact that he _pleaded_ for some peace and quiet. Doyoung has never begged for anything. Usually people beg him, not the other way around.

                Doyoung was so ready to give Jaehyun a piece of his mind and rat him out. He heard from Johnny that NCT Rock usually rehearses in the main auditorium and right after choir practice, he made his way to the auditorium.

                Doyoung went inside the auditorium and instantly his ears are met with a deep bass sounding pounding his eardrums and thundering his heart. He could see Mark playing the drums in the background and someone who looks like Lee Taeyong on the bass. There were two more guys on stage but Doyoung couldn’t recognise them. He had to plug his ears with his fingers because it was just too loud.

                He made his way slowly to the front row. Jaehyun was busy strumming his guitar and didn’t have time to look up. “Psst! Jaehyun! Jaehyun!!” Doyoung called, but his voice was drowned out by the music.

                “Jaehyun!!!”

                “Who’s calling me?” Jaehyun whipped his head around before catching sight of Doyoung. “Hey Doyoung!” he waved at him like they were old friends. _What the heck?_

                “Did you come to see me practice?” he asked.

                “Don’t flatter yourself.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

                “Did something happen between you two last night?” Taeyong punched Jaehyun’s arm teasingly. “You nasty thing.” He teased.

                “Yeah. We fucked last night.” Jaehyun jumped off the stage and walked towards Doyoung, leaving his band members screaming and hollering onstage.

                “Excuse me we did not…”

                “So what did you want to talk to me about?” Jaehyun asked, hands in his back pockets. He was wearing a red leather jacket with dark denim jeans and a white tank top underneath, highlighting his incredibly toned physique. Doyoung was trying to so hard to keep his eyes looking at Jaehyun’s face instead of…everywhere else. And those were _tight_ jeans.

                “It’s about this practicing at 2am thing. Look, we have to come to some consensus about this. I cannot keep coming to your room and telling you to turn it down.”

                “You mean asking.”

                “No, telling.” Doyoung crossed his arms. “I’m just trying to maintain the sanity in the dorm.”

                “Oh sure and you think we all don’t lose our minds when you tear down all the other posters and only hang up the ones relating to your choir posters?”

                “I was just trying to sell our tickets!” Doyoung tried to look as innocent as possible.

                “Yeah right. You think I don’t know what’s up with you?” Jaehyun scoffed. “You’re the great Kim Doyoung who’s better than everyone else and any other music is just not worth your time.”

                “Not true!”

                “Yeah, then why don’t you stick around and watch us rehearse? Afterwards then we can…negotiate.”

                “Fine.” Doyoung was very much a sore loser. He just huffed and sat down, crossing his legs. Jaehyun got back up on stage and called his band members to attention.

                “Shall we do Your Body is a Wonderland?” his members nodded as they got into formation. Mark tapped his sticks two times and soon the song began. The intro was still slow and steady. Doyoung was ready to roll his eyes like the diva he was until Jaehyun started singing.

                Jaehyun’s low voice washed over the room like a warm ocean wave, sending shivers down Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung was a tenor, so he was used to singing at higher pitches. Jaehyun’s voice was so different from his, but it was also so comforting and warm and…good. Doyoung had to admit that he was good.

 _Your body is a wonderland_  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

                Jaehyun winked at Doyoung, which made him feel like he could burst into flames. His whole body was turning hot and he started fanning himself unconsciously. The way his fingers handled the instrument and his lips so close to the microphone, as if he was meant to kiss it several times and his eyes just concentrated on Doyoung got him all hot and bothered.

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me_

                _Yes you fucking do._ Doyoung thought as he kept fanning himself. He couldn’t bear to finish the whole song before he bolted from the auditorium and into the bathroom to wash his face. He ran back to the dorm and into his room. He locked the door and buried his face in his pillows, heart still pumping away and wishing he could just die instead.

                _Damn you Jung Jaehyun._

*******************

                The sounds of Jaehyun practicing continued again that night, and this time it was worse because he decided to do Guns N Roses. Doyoung had officially given up trying to sleep so he thought he could do some homework instead. That failed as miserably as his attempt to sleep.

                “I think you ought to talk to Jaehyun.” Ten said. “It’s so obvious you have a huge crush on him.”

                “I do not!”

                “Yes you do! Johnny said you bolted from practice looking like you were caught having sex in public or something.”

                “The auditorium was hot.”

                “It was _air-conditioned_.” Ten said. “Face it. You like him.”

                “Well what do you want me to do? Go over there and confess?”

                “Something like that, yeah.” He shrugged.

                “You’re a lousy best friend.” Doyoung complained.

                “I’m your only best friend.” Ten laughed. “Johnny is only here by association.”

                “God,” Doyoung groaned at the noise. “I’m so tired.”

                “Me too. Just go next door and get him to shut up.”

                “How do I do that?”

                “I don’t know. Kiss him or insult him. You’re good at both.”

*******************************

                “How are you doing neighbour?” Jaehyun answered the door, leaning against the frame and smiling at him.

                “Don’t _how are you doing_ me.” Doyoung snapped. “I have two questions for you. One, why do you always practice at night? And two, do you never wear shirts?”

                Jaehyun laughed loudly, head falling back in glee. “I always practice at night. That’s when my creative juices are flowing.”

                “Don’t they flow at any other time of the day? What time do you sleep?”

                “3am or so.” He shrugged. “My bed is empty. Sleeping alone is no fun.”

                “Get a teddy bear or something.”

                “Who still sleeps with a teddy bear?”

                Doyoung couldn’t say anything to that (because he still sleeps with one) so he decided to just stare at his feet. Suddenly his bunny slippers were the most interesting things in the universe.

                “And to answer your second question, I usually do wear shirts, but since the other night when you saw me without one I decided it would be more fun to greet you without a shirt.”

                “You piece of shit.” Doyoung mumbled, pushing his chest. “Just keept quiet.” He was about to drag his bunny slipper feet back to the dorm when Jaehyun pulled his arm.

                “Doyoung?”

                “What?”

                “Why did you disappear in the middle of rehearsal? I thought we were going to discuss something.”

                “Uhm…” Doyoung blushed deeply. “I had to pee.”

                “Really?” Jaehyun laughed. “So did you relieve yourself?”

                _More than you know._ “Yeah.”

                “Listen, if you like our rehearsal you should definitely come to Battle of the Bands. I have an extra ticket.”

                “Are you asking me out?”

                “Yes.” Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung. This time he wasn’t teasing him. This smile was different. It was genuine, and hopeful too.

                “Will you stop rehearsing at night if I go with you?”

                “It’s going to take a lot more than that.” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before dodging a slap on his arm. “but it’s a start.”

                “Fine. I’ll go out with you.”

                “Why don’t you come in? Since you can’t sleep, and I can’t sleep.”

                “What are we going to do?” Doyoung was pulled in, bunny slippers in tow.

                “I’m going to finish singing my song to you.” Jaehyun grinned, pulling Doyoung into his arms and kissed him.

**************************

                Ten woke up the next day to the smell of Johnny making pancakes for breakfast. He stepped out, rubbing his eyes in search of coffee. He looked around the room and noticed something was off.

                “Where’s Doyoung?”

                “He’s probably still asleep.” Johnny reassured. Ten went into Doyoung’s room and he came out shaking his head.

                “He’s not here.”

                “That’s strange. It’s not like Doyoung. Did he leave early this morning?” Johnny asked.

                “No, there’s no note or anything…” Ten was slowly becoming frantic. “Oh god what if he’s in trouble?!” Ten opened the door and ran out. He saw Doyoung’s bunny slippers outside Jaehyun’s front door and he almost screamed.

                “NO!!! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!!!”

                “He is not dead.” Johnny walked up to the door, pressing his ear against it to listen for sounds. He smiled to himself and pulled Ten back inside. “Doyoung is fine. He’s happy next door.”

                “How do you know?”

                “Just trust me okay?” Johnny laughed. “Guitarists are experts with their fingers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i live for DoJae. The world needs more Dojae which is why I keep writing them hahahahaha leave comments and kudos if you like them! Also I tried really hard to make it funny so I'm sorry if it failed LOL


End file.
